Hotness
by Olego
Summary: Bedtime in the Walker-Wandell household.


"You're hot." Scotty looks up from his book and looks at his husband across the bed.

"Why, thank you." He says, and returns to reading.

"Really hot." Kevin's frisky voice giving him away.

"You're hot too." Scotty says without looking up, deciding to play along for a bit. If they're going to end up in each other's arms anyway, he might as well have fun on the way.

Kevin moves over to Scotty, placing his chin on Scotty' arm, looking at the book.

"Is it good?" He asks, whining.

"It's really intriguing. This guy was just shot and his brains is all over the street."

Kevin seems to take no notice of what Scotty just told him, but sensually moves his head against Scotty's side.

Scotty lifts his arm to let Kevin in, allowing Kevin to kiss his stomach. Kevin moves one hand over Scotty's smooth belly, circling around his navel before leaning over to gently kiss it.

"I can't see my book, dear." Scotty says when Kevin's head blocks the view.

"Well, maybe it's time to keep the suspense till tomorrow." Kevin says and takes the book, slowly placing Scotty's bookmark in the right place, closing the book and leaning over Scotty to place the book on his night stand.

"Now I won't know who did it."

"I'll tell you who did it…" Kevin teases, and removes the blanket from Scotty's crotch area. He reaches out to stroke Scotty's boxers, while pursuing to kiss Scotty's belly.

Scotty's hand on his back encourages him to go on, especially when Kevin's kisses travel downwards. Kevin gestures to Scotty to take off his underwear, and Scotty is surprisingly quick to obey.

"I thought you were playing the cook teaser?" Kevin teases back.

"I thought you were going to blow me." Scotty replies. He places one hand on the back of Kevin's head, and follow Kevin's move. His excitement is not easy to hide when he feels Kevin's lips on him, doing what they do so well.

Scotty is so close to the edge when Kevin withdraws. Kevin trails kisses all the way over Scotty's torso before landing next to Scotty, for them to share their first kiss. Scotty wraps his arms around Kevin and uses the grip to make himself lie on top of Kevin.

Kevin breaks the kiss and whispers, "I want you to fuck me." In Scotty's ear. Scotty tugs at Kevin's underwear, and with a little help, they're off. Scotty sits up between Kevin's legs and reaches over to fetch the turquoise lube bottle.

"Almost out." He states before pouring some onto his hand.

"Sexy." Kevin says, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Scotty kisses him one final time before pulling Kevin in position.

Kevin's face winced from pain when penetrated, but the grimace faded quickly, feeling Scotty's gentle moving inside him. Scotty caresses Kevin's stomach while finding the right rhythm. He feels Kevin's breathing getting deeper and closer to the edge, and pulls out, quickly placing himself right above Kevin to keep him there.

"Why?" Kevin moans. "I want you… In me. More." He barely manages to say.

"You'll see." Scotty explains, while pinning Kevin's arms down, giving him a long passionate kiss before resuming what Kevin wants.

When Kevin once again gets closer, Scotty leans in for them both to come at the same time, and when finally the climax reaches them, it urging them both to scream.

Scotty stays on top of Kevin for a while after finishing, his exhaustion preventing him from being able to move. He gently strokes Kevin's cheek, kissing his equally exhausted husband on the lips.

"Nice move." Kevin says against his lips. Scotty eventually manages to get off Kevin, and lay back down beside him, again resuming their respective sides in the bed.

Kevin snuggles up to Scotty, crawling under his arm and rests his head on Scotty's chest. He places his arm over Scotty's waist, and squeezes tight. Scotty returns the squeeze and kisses the top of his head.

"That was great," Scotty states. "I'm all shook up and everything, but I reeeally need to find out who killed him." He says, and reaches over to his book.

Kevin, not appreciating the loss of attention, stays quiet when Scotty starts to read. Scotty flips a page, and suddenly it's inevitable for him to keep it to himself.

"The butler did it."

Scotty prepares to say something, but before he has the chance, Kevin cuts him off.

"Now that you know, is there seconds?" He asks, eyes beaming up at Scotty.


End file.
